MinaKushi Short Story
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Kuhentikan langkahku tepat di hadapan ranjang yang ia tiduri. Perawat yang memakai seragam sepertiku baru saja berniat untuk menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Aku hanya menatapnya sendu hingga tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh di bibirnya. "Tunggu dulu!" Warning: Nggak panjang. edt: author'snote


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Minato Kushina**

**Rated: T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Singkat, padat, entah jelas atau tidak.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah selebar dan secepat mungkin ke ruangan UGD. Baju terusan perawat dan high Heels hitam setinggi 5 CM tidak dapat menghalangiku untuk sesekali belari. Nafasku tak teratur sama sekali. Degup jantungku menggebu dan kepalaku terasa pening mendadak.

Beberapa menit yang lalu aku mendapatkan telepon dari Fugaku, sahabat kekasihku. Ia bilang kalau Minato tertabrak mobil ketika hendak menjemputku. Dan sekarang ia sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju UGD rumah sakit tempatku bekerja.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin ketika melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto yang baru saja masuk lewat pintu utama UGD. Mereka berlari kecil di sisi ranjang kecil yang didorong oleh petugas ambulan kenalanku. Dan aku hampir saja terduduk lemas ketika melihat Minato sudah tertidur disana, bersimbah darah dan memakai alat bantu bernafas.

Kini Minato sudah masuk kedalam ruangan UGD untuk diperiksa. Kepalaku terasa benar-benar kacau. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau Minato benar-benar meninggal, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Tak sampai 30 menit, pintu UGD akhirnya terbuka dan Tsunade keluar dari sana. Secepat mungkin aku berdiri dan bertanya kepada wanita awet muda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minato? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Tsunade menghela nafas berat, membuat jantungku semakin berdetak kacau. Apa? Apa yang akan dikatakannya?

Kakiku mendadak lemas ketika melihat gelengan lemah dari Tsunade. Berarti… Berarti Minato sudah…

Aku langsung terjatuh karena kakiku yang tak bertenaga. Kuhiraukan Mikoto yang sudah memelukku untuk menguatkanku. Badanku bahkan seperti mati rasa. Tidak dapat merasakan sama sekali hawa kehadiran di sekitarku. Rasanya seperti kosong.

Dengan tenaga terakhir yang kupunya setelah sibuk menangis, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat Minato tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Kakiku bergetar hebat disetiap langkah yang kubuat. Rasanya berat sekali bila melihatnya tertidur disana, dan tidak bangun lagi.

Kuhentikan langkahku tepat di hadapan ranjang yang ia tiduri. Perawat yang memakai seragam sepertiku baru saja berniat untuk menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Aku hanya menatapnya sendu hingga tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh di bibirnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tahanku kepada perawat, membuat perawat tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya dan memundurkan langkahnya untuk memberiku ruang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku selebar mungkin ke sisi ranjang Minato. Ketika sudah sampai disisinya, kembali kuperhatikan mulutnya yang seperti menggigit sesuatu dan menimbulkan setengah benda itu. Kusentuh benda tersebut dan seketika langsung sadar. Benda itu… cincin.

Pikiranku mendadak gelap ketika Minato… Minato tiba-tiba saja duduk dari tidurnya dan menciumku tepat di bibir. Ia memasukkan cincin yang sebelumnya berada dimulutnya ke dalam mulutku lalu kembali menciumku intim. Astaga, aku bahkan sudah lupa kalauseharusnya dia sudah tiada.

Perlahan, ciumannya yang ganas itu berubah menjadi kecupan singkat dan terlepas dari bibirku. Aku masih terus melongo. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Minato yang seharusnya sudah… tiba-tiba bangun… menciumku…. Cincin…

Tanganku mendadak bergetar ketika mengambil cincin itu dari mulutku sendiri. Cincin emas putih yang sudah bercampur salivaku dan Minato itu mempunyai tulisan didalamnya. Tulisan yang membuatku langsung menangis terharu, menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

_MinaKushi._

Aku mulai terisak. Apa ini artinya…

Tangan Minato yang besar dan hangat mulai menghapus air mataku. Ia raih daguku dan membuatku terus menatap Sapphire Bluenya yang indah.

"Kita sudah 5 tahun bersama, Kushina. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terus berlanjut tanpa perkembangan sedikitpun. Jadi, hari ini. Dihadapan teman-temanmu dan sahabatku. Aku memintamu menjawab pertanyaanku."

Minato kembali menari nafas, berusaha mengusir kegrogiannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kushina. Dan hanya kau yang kuinginkan di dunia. Maukah kau menikahiku?"

Yatuhan, aku bahkan hampir mati saking senangnya.

END

.

.

.

Hmmmm pendek banget yak? wkwk emang pendek. namanya juga short story.

Sebenernya cerita termasuk dari cerita Love story yang lagi aku buat. Rencananya cerita mengandung cerita2 pendek dari tokoh Naruto dan kujadikan satu fanfik. Tapi akhirnya kupikir lebih baik yang MinaKushi ini kupisah aja supaya yang di "love Story" itu isinya cuma anak muda.

Kalau kalian penasaran sama "love Story" tunggu ya. Mungkin besok udah selesai dan bakal ku publish. Makasih yaa udah baca cerita pendek ini.

RNR?^^


End file.
